The present invention relates generally to improvements to user-worn (i.e, bicycle) helmets. Of particular concern with conventional helmets is visibility and safety of wearers thereof. A lack of customization, whether for visibility, user-identification, or other purposes also exists. Thus, a need exists for improvements to user-worn helmets so as to heighten visibility of users, improve customization of visibility-enhancing features, and the like.